Attic Discovery
Attic Discovery is the sixteenth episode of the twenty-fifth season. Plot Inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' attic, Russell and Broozer are just waking up from a good night's rest and greet each other with a "good morning". Broozer wonders what he and Russell should do that day and Russell says that since they sleep in the attic that maybe they can find some discoveries in the attic. Broozer thinks that's a good idea and he and Russell get out of their beds to see what's in the attic. Russell and Broozer look around everywhere but all they can find is their separate beds, Russell's supply of cheese and Broozer's packs of peppermint bark. Suddenly there is a thud and Broozer looks around to see a cardboard box with the words "Ultra Powerful Guy Comics" written in lettering made of black permanent marker in caps, Broozer decides to look inside to see all of the current twenty issues of Stuffedgomery's most popular comic book, Ultra Powerful Guy. Broozer is a fan of Ultra Powerful Guy comics and wonders if he can read any of them, Russell suggests that they ask the other stuffed animals' permission before doing so and Broozer thinks that is a good idea, Russell then knocks down the stairs to the attic because it is currently breakfast time and that they don't want to miss it. Russell and Broozer leave the attic and see that Tito is making delicious breakfasts for the stuffed animals and Russell asks Tito if he can grab a can of Fizzo which Tito replies "yes" to and tells him that there is a vending machine of fresh Fizzos on the outside of the headquarters and that it's free for stuffed animals living there but visitors must pay 25¢ if they want to get one. Outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Russell grabs a can of Fizzo and opens up the top of the soda's can and takes a sip of it and thinks it's refreshing and he and Broozer go back inside for breakfast. Tito serves Russell a ham and cheese quiche and serves Broozer a breakfast burrito as well as other stuffed animals such as Oliver, Jingle, CL, El, Cappuccino, Latte, Gangster, Mangster, Pikachu, William, Webster, Gobbles, Willis, Stamps, Stripes, Prickles, Desmond, Wyclef and Jangle are eating their breakfasts preparedp by Tito. As usual the stuffed animals all enjoy their breakfasts that Tito made for them but Tito states that delicious breakfasts isn't all of the deliciousness that they will taste that night as he and Milo are going to order baby back ribs at Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack for dinner and the stuffed animals cheer. Soon all of the stuffed animals decide to lie down on the couch in the living room to just relax until Tito and Milo go out to bring back food from Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack for dinner. Russell and Broozer are sitting on the couch alongside multiple stuffed animals and Broozer wonders if he should ask the question if he can read any of the Ultra Powerful Guy comics, Russell doesn't see why not and tells him to ask Milo in which Broozer does ask him and Milo says "yes" so therefore he can read them which makes Broozer happy. Milo also says that he and any other stuffed animal inside the headquarters can read the Ultra Powerful Guy comics which makes the other stuffed animals also happy and Milo states that Tito will be waiting for him as it is nearly time to go and order the baby back ribs for that night's dinner and heads off by the door where Tito is waiting and the two head off into town. Meanwhile, inside the headquarters, Russell pulls down the stairs leading to the attic so he and Broozer can look at the Ultra Powerful Guy comics and Broozer is in awe as there is the current complete collection of issues 1-20 inside the box and cannot wait to read all of them, as he is a fan of the Ultra Powerful Guy franchise. Going through town, Tito and Milo see many of their friends from inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' limo such as Evan who is taking photographs of Stuffedgomery at nighttime, Renata is seen reporting the news at the station with Edgar reading a Daily News newspaper close by, Armando and Adalene are returning to their house and the stuffed animals' next door neighbors the Sullivans are also returning to their house, the cops of Stuffedgomery Prison are drinking cups of espresso and George is seen closing up George's Grocery Store for the night. Tito and Milo then arrive at Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack where they order one hundred baby back ribs and fifty Fizzos and Ronnie and Donnie state that for anyone else that would be $500 but states that since they are members of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, that they can order free and they immediately get started. At the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters inside the attic, Broozer is on reading Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 15 in which Ultra Powerful Guy is saving an abandoned town from its treacherous leader Tyrannical Dictator and is getting into it and loves the story and Russell asks Broozer if maybe he can read some Ultra Powerful Guy comics starting on Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 1 and Broozer says "yes" so Russell picks out Ultra Powerful Guy's first comic. Where Tito and Milo are, Ronnie and Donnie are done making the one hundred baby back ribs and deliver the fifty Fizzos to them and Tito and Milo are ready to go back home. Elsewhere at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Russell is getting fascinated with the Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 1 comic where Ultra Powerful Guy must save Normalville from a corrupt official named Paperwork who plans to rule over Normalville and in time, the whole world. Russell and Broozer appear to be great fans of the Ultra Powerful Guy franchise and soon there is a "knock, knock" on the door and Russell pulls down the stairs leading to the attic and comes down with Broozer to see if Tito and Milo have arrived back. They open up the door to see Tito and Milo holding one hundred baby back ribs and fifty Fizzos which is going to be dinner and the stuffed animals cheer for what has come and soon dinner time is ready and the stuffed animals all enjoy it and state that Tito and Milo have picked out a good restaurant to grab dinner from that night but soon say that it is time to go to bed and while other stuffed animals enter their respective rooms, Jangle enters his room and Desmond and Wyclef enter the basement while Russell pulls down the stairs leading to the attic so that they can get situated for bed. While Russell hops into his bed, Broozer finishes reading Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 15 and says that it was amazing and that maybe he can read Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 16 before going to sleep, Russell states that he can read the comic but as long as he goes to bed not long after, Broozer then hops into his bed with Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 16 in his hands and is fascinated with how the story is and not long after that is done, he states that he has time for reading one more comic and picks up Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 17. He begins reading and loves the story when it ends and says that he can go for now reading Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 18 in which he is getting into the story which it wakes up Russell from sleep and he soon sees that that certain comic is in his hands and tells him that he could only read Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 16 and that would be all for the night, but Broozer states that he was so into the story, he had to read Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 17 and Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 18 before going to bed. Russell says that he can finish reading Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 18 since he's already started but after that, he has to go to bed and Broozer says that he will. Soon Broozer is finished reading that comic and is about to pick out Ultra Powerful Guy Issue 19 before Russell reminds Broozer of their agreement and Broozer then lies down in bed and asks if he can read the current last two issues of Ultra Powerful Guy the next day and Russell replies "yes" and the two both go to sleep. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *CL Samson *El Luiz *Cappuccino Fresh *Latte Chimpance *Gangster and Mangster *Pikachu *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *Gobbles Miller *Willis Woodpecker *Stamps Hootinbottom *Stripes Bengal *Prickles Chippendale *Russell Rat *Broozer Beaver *Desmond Dragonfly *Wyclef Worm *Jangle Snowberg *Ronnie and Donnie *Evan Kelly (does not speak) *Renata Ratcliffe (does not speak) *Edgar Abbott (does not speak) *Armando Garcia (does not speak) *Adalene Garcia (does not speak) *David Sullivan (does not speak) *Edna Sullivan (does not speak) *Shawn Sullivan (does not speak) *Sheriff Squirrel (does not speak) *Deputy Dog (does not speak) *Larry Tents (does not speak) *George Grapebottom (cameo) Category:Season 25 episodes Category:Episodes